


Wait.. what?

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [41]
Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Issei didn't want kids this way, M/M, Pregnancy, dragons have heats, gender flips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: magic gone wrong, and whoops dragon heats





	Wait.. what?

“This... would only happen to you Issei,” Rias said a bit embarrassed.

Asia had messed up a spell, and somehow this had happened.

This... was a gender flipped Issei.

Female Issei was the same height but with a women’s slimness and generous curves. Her complexing was clear of blemish and was still tanned from summer, her hair was still the same but the face was more heart shaped and delicate with large pink lips and eyes that put many to shape. His new bottom would of have many going ‘dat ass.’

Issei also had a rather... bountiful pair of breasts, large and round and firm and put even Rias to shame. It had been interesting to finding support for those monsters. And her voice made male and female want to purr, and to jump the neo female.

“I had no idea when they were gendered went into heats,” Issei said rather embarrassed.

Rias hadn’t known either, as dragons only seemed to have genders when taking human form and that was only skin deep.

Not so for those of dragon gears, specially Issei who could turn his... er.. her body into any part draconic.

Vali looked a bit embarrassed, as he had wanted to fight Issei not mate with the neo female like no tomorrow.

“I wanted to be a parent, but not this early or like this,” Issei snarled, as Vali and Rias guided the heavily pregnant Issei to the local hospital. A very pregnant host of the boosted gear, who had just gone into labour.

Vali hissed as Issei broke his hand in a labour pain, sucks to be him but at least he’d married Issei to keep the babies not bastards.


End file.
